1. Field of the invention
This invention relates to a video game apparatus and a memory medium used therefor. More particularly, the invention relates to a video game apparatus and memory medium adapted to display the player object and non-player object in a three-dimension virtual space of a display unit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The three-dimension video game apparatuses, e.g., "Nintendo 64 (registered trademark)", are adapted to display a player object and non-player object in a three-dimension virtual space of a display unit. With such a three-dimension game apparatus, the player object (player object: object that the player can move in desired directions or make desired motions. Abbreviation "PO" may hereinafter be used) can be moved in arbitrary directions in the three-dimension space through operator's manipulation of the direction instructing means, such as an analog joystick, provided on the controller.
In the three-dimension space, the player object moves in three X, Y and Z axial directions in response to operation of the direction instructing means. However, it is significantly difficult for the player to precisely control, the direction of movements or a line of vision (fully or directly facing direction) of the player object by using the direction instructing means. For example, when shooting an arrow at a non-player object (non-player object: object that moves in directions according to a program or make motions according to the program, irrespectively of operation of the controller by the player. Abbreviation "NPO" may hereinafter be used) such as an enemy character, the player object has to be directed full facing the enemy character. In such a case, it is impossible to get a direct damaging hit on the enemy character by the arrow unless the direction of the player object is under exact control.